


Clasp

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Sad, impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally he could feel the warmth as well as see the glow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clasp

Grantaire felt Enjolras’s hand clasp his, felt strong fingers squeeze his palm. He didn’t know if he’d be able to stand looking, but of course he did anyway; he’d spent his life looking, suffering blows to the heart with each burst of light, and here he was about to die, so what did it matter anyway? He turned for one last shock of sun and was not disappointed; there Apollo stood smiling, there Orestes stood comforting, there Grantaire finally found gratitude, fondness, confidence where once there had only been disdain and disgust and disappointment. Finally he could feel the warmth as well as see the glow. He closed his eyes and basked in it, content that Enjolras’s smile would be the last thing he ever saw, shining bright red through his eyelids.


End file.
